digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Biggest Dreamer
"The Biggest Dreamer" is a song performed by Kōji Wada, which was used as the original Japanese opening theme to Digimon Tamers. right|250px|thumb|The Biggest Dreamer Song Information Japanese=全速力で未来も現在(いま)も駆け抜けろ そう 僕は気づいたんだ ずっと宿題忘れてた それはひとつの???(なぞ、なぞ、なぞ) 「僕は誰なんだろう?」 スライディングしてすりむけたヒザ痛くたってね すぐ立ち上がらなきゃ チャンスは逃げてゆく 分かってるさ Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreamer! 夢見るコトがすべてはじまりそれが答えだろ 誰より遠くへ飛んで見せるよ すべての明日を貫いて 地平線まで飛んでゆけ 羽をもらった勇気たち 強く大きくなるために 僕も走りだそう 聞こえていたよカウントダウンずっと前から 準備はできてるさ 今すぐはじめよう ゼロに変われ! Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreamer! 信じられなきゃ瞬きしてるセツナに消えるよ ココロの標的そらさず走れ すべてのチカラぶつけよう Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreamer! 夢見るコトがすべてはじまりそれが答えだろ 誰より遠くへ飛んで見せるよ すべての明日を貫いて Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreamer! 夢見るコトがすべてはじまりそれが答えだろ 誰より遠くへ飛んで見せるよ すべての明日を貫いて Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreamer! 夢見るコトがすべてはじまりそれが答えだろ Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer 全速力で未来も現在も駆け抜けろ |-| Romanized=Wanna be the biggest dreamer Zensokuryoku de mirai mo ima mo kake nukero Sou boku wa ki zuitan da zutto shukudai wasureteta Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo "Boku wa dare nan darou?" SURAIDINGU shite surimuketa hiza itakutatte ne Sugu tachiagaranakya CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite Chiheisen made tonde yuke hane wo moratta yuukitachi Tsuyoku ookiku naru tame ni boku mo hashiridasou Kikoete ita yo KAUNTO DAUN zutto mae kara Junbi wa dekiteru sa ima sugu hajimeyou ZERO ni kaware! Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! Shinjirarenakya mabataki shiteru setsuna ni kieru yo Kokoro no hyouteki sorasazu hashire subete no chikara butsukeyou Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro Wanna be the biggest dreamer Zensokuryoku de mirai mo ima mo kake nukero |-| English=Wanna be the biggest dreamer Running full speed through both the future and the present That's right, I've realized it, I forgot to do my homework That's one puzzle, puzzle, puzzle, "Who am I?" Even if I slide and skin my knees I've gotta stand right back up, I know my chance will run away Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! Dreaming is the start of everything that's the answer I'll fly farther than anyone through all the tomorrows Fly to the horizon, our courage has gained wings In order to grow big and strong, I'll run too For a long time I've heard the count down I'm prepared, let's start now, change into zero! Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! We've gotta believe, disappear into the twinkling instand I'll run, not turning away from my heart's target, through all the tomorrows Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! Dreaming is the start of everything that's the answer I'll fly farther than anyone through all the tomorrows Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! Dreaming is the start of everything that's the answer I'll fly farther than anyone through all the tomorrows Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! Dreaming is the start of everything, that's the answer Wanna be the biggest dreamer Running full speed through both the future and the present Track Numbers *The Biggest Dreamer—1,3(Original Karaoke) *Digimon Tamers: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver.1—1 *Boukensha Tachi no Tatakai Original Soundtrack—2(Gekijou Size) *Digimon Tamers: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver.2—1 , 32(Jikai Yokoku) *Digimon Tamers: Single Best Parade—1 *Bousou Digimon Tokkyuu Original Soundtrack—1(Gekijou Size) *Digimon Opening Best Spirit—10, 11 , 16(Original Karaoke), 18(Arrange Version) *Digimon Music 100 Title Memorial Box: Tamers Disc—1(Memorial Version) *Digimon Choshinka Best!—10 *Digimon Choshinka Best 2!—4 Category:Music Category:Tamers Music